


You’re Mine, Babygirl

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom, Yasmin x Reader (Kinda), smut - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: The Doctor gets a little jealous of you spending time with Yaz, so she decides to show you who you belong to.





	You’re Mine, Babygirl

Monday:

“Yasmin!” you yell across the yard in front of her flat

“Y/N, catch!” Yaz replies as she tosses a baseball to you

The Doctor was sitting in a deck chair in the grass outside of the TARDIS watching you two. You’d recently introduced her to iced coffee and she was sipping on a Starbucks brew.

“Nice one!” The Doctor says when you catch the ball one handedly

“Haha thanks, Doc!” you say as you rush to Yaz to give her a lingering high-five that turned quickly into a hug and a playful kiss on the cheek.

Tuesday:

You, Yasmin, and the Doctor travel to an intergalactic bar to spend the night relaxing. Graham and Ryan have had to take the week away from the TARDIS to go out of town to visit some of Graham’s family, so it’s just you three. You’re sitting in a booth at the bar as the Doctor goes to order you all some drinks. And then some more… and then some more. You’re all a bit tipsy and having a good laugh. You’re not usually a particularly touchy person… unless it’s just you and the Doctor. You crack a joke that sends Yaz into a fit of giggles.

“Y/N. Hahaha! That was bloody brilliant!!” she chokes out

She grabs your hand and squeezes your arm. You laugh at your own joke and lean to rest your head on her shoulder. The Doctor downs the rest of her drink quickly and darts her eyes downward.

Wednesday:

“Run!” you yell as you grab Yaz’s hand

You’re being chased by elite warriors of an alien race called the Saru through catacombs under their city.

“Y/N! Yaz! Hurry!” The Doctor yells.

You all make it safely back into the TARDIS and the Doc slams the door shut. She runs to the console and dematerializes the TARDIS off of the planet. 

“That was close,” you say to Yaz, “Are you ok, babe?”

You said that word to a lot of people. You use it with all your friends.Your girlfriend, the Doctor, looks up, a little thrown.

“Yeah, I’m ok. My ankle hurts a bit. I tripped.” Yaz replies, sitting down on the bench you’d installed with the Doctor.

You move closer to Yaz.

“Let me look at it,” you say as you slip her shoe off to look at her ankle, “It’s a bit swollen, so I’d recommend icing it and taking some Ibuprofen.”

Yaz looks at the Doctor and then to you.

“Would it be ok to head back to Sheffield? I can rest in my own bed and grab some ice there?” Yaz asks

“Yeah. Of course!” The Doc replies.

You land in Sheffield, and Yaz stands up. She wobbles a bit, and you run to steady her.

“Want me to walk you up?” you offer

“Yeah. That’d be nice, Y/N.” she says, “Thanks Doctor!”

The Doctor nods and waves. You both head out of the TARDIS, leaving a flustered Doctor alone with her thoughts.

Ten minutes later, you re-enter the TARDIS. The Doctor has her coat tossed on the console equipment, her white sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. Her hands are on her hips as she hunches over the buttons.

“Hey Doc, you good?” you ask

“Yeah. I’m ok.” She snips back at you

You’re a little thrown. Is she angry? What happened? What did you do?

“Babe? You sure?” you question

She looks at you.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Yasmin lately.” she says, her accent growing thicker as she continues to peruse the buttons.

“Yeah? She’s my friend, I’ve known her for years.”

The Doctor steps closer to you, her arms folding across her chest.

“You’ve been very touchy with her. Hand-holding, high fives… hugs.”

You’re a little worried now. What’s going on? You’ve never seen the Doctor like this… jealous.

“Do you fancy her?” she asks

“Doc- what? Fancy her? Who? Yasmin?”

“Yes, Y/N. Do you?” she retorts

You lessen the space between the two of you.

“Baby,” you reach out and touch her arm, toying with her rolled up sleeves, “No. I do not. You’re the only one for me.”

“Good,” She says seductively, “Because you’re mine.”

You shudder at the sex that begins dripping from her words. God, she drives you crazy, and the jealousy was oddly arousing.

“Oh, I am… am I, Doctor?” you say, your voice quieting to a whisper, and your hands running down her pale and muscular forearms.

She grabs you by the shirt and pulls you into a rough kiss. It catches you off guard, and you let out a hum. You can feel her smile into the kiss for a quick second and then it fades. She pulls away and turns you around so that your back is flush against her. You’re longing for her lips on yours, but you’re met with her grazing her teeth down the side of your neck, gently biting into your shoulder.

“God- Doc,” you manage to moan out, “Fuck.”

“Bedroom. Now.” she says in a thick Yorkshire accent

And God do you want to obey her.

The Doctor is not usually the dominant one, but you don’t mind this at all. She’s more of a bottom, and you’ve always suspected that she had this in her, and you’ve been poking a bit to see if it’s there. And… wow… it most certainly is. You get to your shared room in the TARDIS’ main hallway and are barely in the actual room when you hear the door slam and feel the wall against your back. The Doctor has her body pressed against you, her hands working their way up your back, gently scratching with her short nails.

“Babe-” you groan

She breaks the kiss.

“What is it babygirl?” she says breathlessly, “Are you going to beg?”

This is what she wants. She wants you to beg for her. Beg for her touch. Beg for her lips on yours. Beg for her hands to explore every inch of your body. And for the Doctor, you will beg.

“Baby, Doc, please. I- I need you to touch me.” you cry out as she unhooks your bra under your shirt.

“Oh, I will.” She says sexily, her accent slurring her words together as she sucks hickies onto your exposed collarbone, “Take your shirt off.”

You nod, achingly slowly you peel off your shirt, your bra a loose mess around your shoulders.

“Take that off too.” she gestures to your chest.

You let the bra slip off of your arms and onto the floor.

“Bed. Now.”

She wraps her arms around your body and leads you backwards to the bed, your knees hit the bed and you land on your back on the mattress. You look to see that the Doctor has removed her blue and striped shirt, leaving her in her blue pants and white shirt. She climbs on top of you in one swift motion, trapping your hands above your head with hers. You wriggle playfully but that only encourages her to pleasure you more. Her mouth quickly finds your right nipple as she begins to suck and lick at it.

“Fuck!” you cry out

The Doctor hums, the vibrations sending a wave of electricity down your body. You can feel the need for her deep inside you.

“Doc- Doctor.” You cry out, the pleasure growing, but you wanted more.

She lets go of your nipple with her lips and begins rolling it between her fingers agonizingly slowly.

“What is it babygirl?” she coos

You bite your lip. You love it when she calls you that.

“I- I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please.” you exclaim

“You should have told me that sooner,” she says in a low and husky growl

You can see her dominance let off a bit when she brushes her hair out of her face, looks at you and asks,

“Y/N, are you ok? Is this ok?”

You run your hands down her arms.

“Yes, I’m ok, and I want this,” you gasp, “I really want this.”

She smiles her signature smile, but it’s got a hint of mischief behind it.

“Ok, um… can I take your pants off?”

You giggle, she’s putting on such a dominant act, but in reality, she’s a Time Lady teddy bear.

“Yes. Of course. Thank you for asking!” you say to her, a small giggle escapes your lips.

“This is a nice view of you,” The Doctor says, straddling your hips and sitting up, “I could get used to this.”

She slowly gets off of the bed, grabs your hips, and pulls you to the end of the bed. She peels off your pants and underwear.

“Still ok, babygirl?”

“I’m better than ok, I’m amazing.”

She runs her hands up the inside of your thighs, stopping short of where you wanted her hands to be the most. She licks her lips,

“I have one more question for you… slow or rough? I’m gonna make sure that you know you’re mine, babygirl.”

———————————————————–

Yaz definitely noticed that you walked a little differently the next day.

God, you needed the make the Doctor jealous more often!


End file.
